


Bluebells Interlude

by Gameiplier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: Barry has been gone for nearly 9 months with work and finally after that time away, they get a good night together with one another.





	Bluebells Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after chapter 4 of Bluebells Florist, but you don't have to read any of that fic to get what's going on here. I just needed to write something and I felt like some writing some good old fashioned porn. Also keeping up my trend of posting porn at like 3:30AM

Lup pulled Barry into her bed, the two of them had napped for a bit and woke up on the couch a little sore and ready to move themselves to Lup’s bed. She had pulled his shirt off somewhere in the hallway and was pressing kisses to the newly exposed skin of his shoulders. She pulled him down on top of her and ran her hands down his side, stopping for a moment to squeeze the softness there, making him roll his eyes at her.

He ran his hands under her shirt, dipping his head down to kiss her stomach and trail his mouth upwards, running his tongue over her soft skin. Barry grins when Lup pulls her shirt off and then forgoes unhooking her bra and just pulling it off over her head like the shirt.

Barry curls his fingers around Lup’s ribs, running his tongue over her breast, nibbling on her nipple a bit, sucking softly after when Lup tugs his hair a bit. He chuckles and raises his head when she tugs on his shoulders, pulling him up to kiss him hard.

“I love you.” Barry whispers when they pull apart, his head dropping so he can bite and kiss at her neck, sucking a mark into her skin. Lup lays there, her eyes wide as she looks up at the ceiling. She hears Barry whine a bit as he moves downwards, his kissing, licking, and sucking at Lup’s skin wherever he could.

She closes her eyes and runs her hands through Barry’s hair, her chest moving rapidly. Lup almost doesn’t hear it when Barry speaks, a little breathlessly, his forehead resting on her stomach.

“It’s okay if you don’t say it back right now. I just wanted you to know that I do love you.” He takes a chance and looks up at Lup, biting his bottom lip a little bit.

“I’m glad to know, and I care about you so much, I do. But I’m not ready to say that just yet.” She tells him, cupping his face in her hands and running her thumb over his bottom lip.

“That’s all I need.” Barry tells her and runs his tongue over her thumb, sucking it into his mouth, closing his eyes. Lup moans softly, watching him, her pupils blown wide.

Barry would probably do anything she asked him to do right this second, she things. Lup slowly slides her finger out of his mouth and runs both her hands through his hair, pushing his head roughly down between her thighs.

The man smiles against her skin and runs his mouth against her cloth covered thighs. He slips his fingers under the band of her jeans and pulls them down slowly, shoving them off and onto the floor. Barry runs two fingers over her through her panties, ducking his head down to run the flat of his tongue over her as well, her panties getting more and more damp over time.

Lup closes her thighs around his head, her face getting hotter when she hears Barry moan between her legs. He pushes her panties out of the way enough to actually get his mouth on her bare skin. When he finally does, Lup whimpers, one hand twisting into his hair tightly, the other twisting into the sheets below her. She watches Barry’s head move up and down slowly, his mouth wrapped around her, a bit of spit dripping down her to drop onto the blanket below them. The feeling of his mouth getting her more and more wet as time goes on has her moaning and almost yelling at the pure pleasure of it all.

Lup sits up and grabs one of Barry’s hands, shoving two of his fingers into his mouth. Barry moans against her and Lup nibbles on his fingers, running her tongue over his fingers afterwards. Barry pulls back enough to look up at her, his mouth and stubbly shiny with spit and a bit of her precome.

“What do you want me to do?” He whispers, his voice a little gruff, a grin appearing on his face. Lup licks her lips and grabs his face in both of her hands, pulling the man into a hard kiss, their teeth clacking together a little bit. She bites his bottom lip and drops her head to bite hard down onto his soft neck, marking him up to the best of her ability.

“Gods Lup you’re so good.” he babbles, chuckling and gasping as she runs her hands all over his body.

“You’re so attentive Barry, now it’s my turn.” She rolls them both, Barry hitting the bed a little hard, the breath getting knocked out of him a little bit.

Lup bites her way down his chest, continuing her mission to cover him with lovebites. She tugs his jeans and boxers off at the same time, smirking when his erection springs up, curving nicely onto his stomach. She runs two fingers over his length, watching his face and how he squirms, with a grin.

She loved the way Barry looked, his soft stomach and soft big thighs. That he was still a bit muscular and fit below all of that, how his face was more squareish but still had a nice roundness to his cheeks. How he was hairy yet not too hairy, and how he was almost perfectly proportional, his cock a nice length and thickness, but a bit more thick than anything else. She remembers their first night together and how she wanted to get her mouth on him as soon as possible, now happy that she could do this at any point in time.

Lup grabs his thighs and rests them on her hips, leaning forward to push two fingers into his mouth, grinning down at him. Barry tilts his head back and runs his tongue over her two fingers, letting her just watch him as he does that. After a moment she leans over to her bedside table and opens the drawer, pulling out a smaller bottle of lube and pours a bit on the fingers Barry had already had in his mouth.

The man shifts and spreads his legs more, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his own hips. Lup leans down and kisses him, moaning when he pushes his hands into her mass of hair, messing it up a bit more.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” Lup whispers against his cheek, moving to suck his earlobe into her mouth, nipping softly.

“Oh I believe you. Ah!” He cries out and closes his eyes, his hips arching a bit against the bed as Lup pushes one finger into her boyfriend.

“That’s it Carebear.” Lup whispers and grabs one of his thighs, propping it up on her shoulder, slowly pushing another finger into him. Barry opens his eyes and looks up at Lup with a small smile, his cheeks are flushed and it’s extending down his neck and chest. He bears down on her fingers and claps a hand over his mouth. He never liked being loud in bed, mostly due to all the time he had to be quiet when he was younger and there were other people in the house and he was a horny teen and a guy in his early 20’s.

Barry runs his other hand down his chest, running a light hand over his erection as Lup pulls her fingers out of him and grabs a condom from the same nightstand, rolling it onto her. She lubes herself up and pushes into her slowly, watching his face intently.

Both of his legs are resting on Lup’s shoulders now and she pushes all the way in, bending forward, Barry bending in the middle. He gasps, wincing in pain a bit. Barry wasn’t really the most flexible but still it felt so damn good.

Lup moves her hips quickly, thrusting into Barry, her thrusts long and hard. Her eyebrows were furrowed and Barry drops his legs off of her shoulders and leans up, kissing his lover slowly, sliding his tongue into her mouth, the two of them moaning at the same time.

Barry runs his hands down her chest, running his thumbs over her nipples, grinning into her mouth when her moans become higher and her hips stutter for a moment as she thrusts into him. He wraps his legs around her waist, tugging her closer. He gasps loudly when Lup shoves him back onto his back with a hand in the center of his chest. Lup rearranges herself and starts to thrust faster, her eyes closed and a bit of sweat dripping from her temples.

“Ha- Ah, Lup you’re so good. You feel so good.” He mumbles, wrapping a hand around his erection and pumping slowly.

“You feel so good around me Barry, so damn good.” Lup’s thrusts then become harder but more shallow and she puts one of her hands over his, pumping him as well. His breath hitches and he comes, his back arching, come splattering against his stomach and a bit on his chest.

“Oh fuck!” Lup shouts and thrusts a few more times before her hips still and she comes, pressed against Barry’s hips. She pulls off and chuckles when Barry makes a face, she takes off the condom and ties it off, throwing it into a trashcan next to her bed, throwing herself down onto the bed next to her boyfriend. His shirt is still sitting on the bed next to him and she shrugs, wiping his come off of his chest and stomach with it.

“Hey now.” Barry mumbles, half heartedly, glaring halfheartedly at her.

“Hi there.” Lup grins and smacks a kiss against his mouth, causing him to roll his eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He says and wraps his arms around Lup, tugging her against him. She wiggles her eyebrows at him, nuzzling herself against his chest and grabbing a blanket to pull over them both. 


End file.
